1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to desks that may be nested together by sliding one desk partially under another desk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 153,909; 2,657,965; 2,709,119; 2,871,073; 2,894,561; and 4,067,606 disclose different types of nestable tables and chairs.